


I Love You but Not in A True Love Sense.

by KaytiKitty



Series: Descendants One-shots [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Arrnaged marriage, Disowned, Gay Chad Charming, Gen, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Male-Female Friendship, OOC, Running Away, ex-royalty, giving up the crown, homeless teenagers, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Their parents want them to get married. His parents want him to be straight, her parents want her to have a throne. They've been friends since childhood, they can totally handle this. Not the marriage but the running away and living in a car? Yeah, they totally had that.
Relationships: Audrey & Chad Charming
Series: Descendants One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594963
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	I Love You but Not in A True Love Sense.

Chad's face was forced into a smile, his eyes glazed over, a mantra of reassurances in his head. "Oh, I'm so glad you and Audrey are still together!" Cinderella cheered as her husband tightened the tie on Chad's neck so tight that the boy couldn't breathe. Actually, he couldn't breathe before that.

Audrey stood awkwardly on the other side of the room, face down and eyes on the floor. Her grandmother had a tight grip on her forearm. She was forced to be here as well, Chad could take comfort from that. 

He didn't blame Audrey. The scepter had corrupted her, she didn't mean to prey on Chad and all the weaknesses he had admitted to her. She didn't mean to hurt him, scare him, betray him. He didn't blame her but, oh, how he feared her. 

"Do not lose another princess, Chad. I won't keep accepting these failures from you," King Charming whispered. Chad was tempted to swallow harshly and whimper but instead he offered his father a smile and nod. He understood. 

When he was finally released from his father's grip, he approached the two women who had been watching him. One appraising, the other guilty. Chad held out his arm for Audrey. 

"Princess Audrey, how lovely it is to be escorting you on another date. Courting a fair maiden like you is an honor that I am glad to be accepted for." Chad wanted to puke at his own words. He knew he didn't mean them and, worse yet, Audrey knew he didn't. Audrey could call him out right here, she had threatened too when she had the scepter. Had told him that all of Auradon would despise him, his worst fear would be true. 

Then Audrey smiled at him and curtsied. "Prince Chad, I am the one who should be honored to be accepted by such a highly decorated prince." 

Queen Leah must have approved of her response because she released her tight grip and allowed Audrey to link arms with her boyfriend. The two teens sent the proper respectful adieus to the adult royals in the room before taking their leave. 

It wasn't until they were in the privacy of Chad's car and half way out of the driveway that Audrey dropped the act. Beating Chad to it by only a second. 

"I'm so sorry! I hurt you, I thought, I treated you like-" Audtey cut herself off with a sob. "I'm a horrible friend and I know that! But please, please forgive me!" 

"Auds, it's okay. That wasn't you, not really." Chad didn't take his eyes off the road. He hadn't driven since Audrey and he broke up, his car taken away for losing another chance. It was always a bit unnerving driving again after being banned from it. 

"I mean sure you knew I was afraid of being used a servant and treated like an animal and you knew I have severe claustrophobia and you know that if my secret gets out I may be removed from my family. And yeah, you used all of that against me in one day. But hey, we're friends." Chad really did try not to be bitter. 

Audrey sniffled. Chad felt bad, Audrey was his best friend… okay, Audrey was his only friend. "I mean, I didn't expect to like being petted so much." Audrey let out a startled chuckle and Chad grinned. "Like, please run your fingers through my hair again? I didn't know I needed that until you decided to turn into Maleficent 2.0." 

Audrey scoffed but there was amusement behind it. "Ya telling me to treat ya like a dog boy?" Audrey imitated their old nanny with the exact lack of grace he had. Even though the memories were bad or brought Chad a sense of relief that Audrey still found humor in the darkest of times. 

Chad bit his lip to hide his mirth. "Woof," he said in the most deadpan voice he could manage. 

Audrey's insecurity finally vanished, swept away on the wind, and she let out a screech of laughter. Loud and ugly but true. "Wow, your future boyfriend is going to be in for quite the surprise." 

Chad sighed as he held his head up on his fists. Audrey was explaining the rules of another two player card game that she had been forced to participate in by her mother. Forced is the word Queen Lah used, not Audrey. Audrey always described time with her mother as freeing and great fun. Chad couldn't relate but he was glad Audrey could find happiness somewhere in her family. 

"Did you get all that?" Audrey asked, looking up at him while shuffling the deck expertly. Chad gave her a sheepish look, he didn't need to admit that he hadn't paid attention. Audrey always knew. "You'll figure it out as we play." She shrugged. 

"Where are we going to tell our parents we went?" Chad asked offhandedly. Audrey didn't even pause in manipulating the card deck as she grunted. Unladylike, very Audrey-like. "I know you can spout off any lie you want but I'll be grilled by my father for the next week." 

Audrey frowned but then she perked up. "We went to the beach and I gave you a foot massage while we watched the sunset." Audrey took one look at Chad's scowl and patted his head. "I know you're not into that but both of our guardians think that women should serve their men. They'll eat that up." 

Chad groaned and threw himself back onto the dirt. Audrey raised and eyebrow as she finished setting up the cards and looked up. "I hate them. I actually do. Why do they have to have such an awful view on the world? Men should be leaders, men have to be tough, men have to date women, men can't like other men." 

"Women have to be submissive, women mustn't talk out of turn, women must wear pink dresses and high heels with pointed toes. Old people suck, but the future is on us." Audrey shoved the stack of cards towards Chad. 

"Yeah," Chad teased. "As long as we don't get ourselves thrown in a prison for an evil scheme." Audrey bristled at the accusing words before she let herself relax and chuckle. 

"Shut up, Chadwick." 

"You should be friends with Celia. You could give her a run for her money with your card skills," Chad commented. They had been dating for three weeks and Chad was starting to remember why he hated taking Audrey on these fake dates. Losing so many times in a row got old. 

Audrey smirked. "I hear that you and Dizzy would get along." 

"Not a single soul would say that." 

"That's because you don't give them the chance." 

"Dizzy is sweet and kind. She's nothing like me." 

"She's exactly like you but not the you that other people see. Who's fault is that, Chad?" 

"Mine." 

"Good dog." The two broke out into laughter. 

"I'm giving up the throne," Chad whines into the phone. It's pitch black in his room and claustrophobia may have set in hours ago and Chad may be delusional but this he is certain of. "I'm giving it up and never letting them tell me who to be again." 

"Huh?" Audrey groans, her voice gravelly from being woken up at three in the morning. "What? From the top, please?" She doesn't sound emotionally invested but that's okay because Chad has enough for the both of them. 

"I'm giving it up and coming out. I'm sorry but I can't marry you. The arranged marriage is off because I'm not a prince anymore, I'm giving it up." Chad laughed. The sound was slightly hysterical but there was more than enough happiness and relief to drown it out. 

"Okaaaaaay," Audrey draws out from the other end of the line. She had yet to hear about an arranged marriage but she supposed her Grammy hadn't planned to tell he run fear that Audrey would leave just like her mouth. She wouldn't have been wrong. "What's the plan for after your disowned?" 

There's silence and then a giggle. A very manly giggle, Chad would correct. "I don't have one. It's nice, not worrying about anything for once." 

"Nice until you're homeless," Audrey scoffed. She finally managed to get out of bed and was currently searching for her slippers as it was too early to wake a servant to fetch them. 

"Homeless," Chad sounded wistful. "Homeless with no parents. No expectations, no beatings, no being berated. Homeless won't be as bad as here." Audrey bit her lip and considered the truth to his words. It was like holding a sword with no handle, no matter where you grab it hurts, but one side is worth the pain. 

"No, I suppose it wouldn't," Audrey gave in. "Do you have your bags packed?" Audrey's gaze was already darting across her room, looking for the most expensive things to stash in her bag. She had a lot but they would need a lot more money to survive unless Chad already had jobs lined up. 

"I don't know. What should I bring?" Chad asked. "I have a shirt and pants. A pair of boots. Is that good?" 

There was silence and then Audrey grinned. "Chaddington, is that what you're wearing right now?" 

"Maaaaaaaybe." 

Audrey drove to pick Chad up, Audrey didn't have a license or a car, but Audrey drove to Chad's. She was already going crazy so why not add on to it? The trunk held four bags. Two of items that Audrey had bought with her allowance, so that it was all rightfully hers, that they could sell. One of clothes and hygiene necessities. One of food that wouldn't expire and water bottles that she may or may not have stolen from her brother's old room. 

Chad walked out of his front door, strolling casually as if they weren't running away with nothing but a note resigning their claims on the throne. He had two bags with him, he had claimed to have packed clothes, food and trinkets to sell. But he had two bags and Audrey just hoped there was enough food for the both of them. 

She got out of the car and quickly moved her bags into Chad's car. She had checked multiple times to make sure he legally owned it, and the insurance, before she relented and let him take it.

"Have you slept yet?" Audrey asked. Chad shook his head, his eyes wide and glazed over. "Alright, sleep in the back seat and I'll drive us something to rest for the night." Chad gave Audrey a mildly terrified look before giving up on changing his mind, it wasn't worth it really. 

Audrey drove them to the beach before moving to the passenger's seat and reclining all the way back onto Chad's knees. The tall boy was curled up with his body squashed between the two doors. 

Audrey managed to lay nearly flat with her feet reclined up on the dashboard. It wasn't comfortable but she knew that it was the closest thing to comfortable she was going to get for awhile.


End file.
